Morten Larsen
Morten Larsen (born November 12 1996) is a student from Norway who attends Colham College. He is well known for his fussiness and tendency to get confused easily, and he can speak every North Germanic language, including extinct languages such as Old Norse. He often carries a fishing rod around, which he uses for sneaky mischief such as stealing things and wrecking Mae MacDonald's clubhouse. Such trickery can either make or break Harry Smith's days, however when these situations have a negative impact on Harry, he is so stealthy he is never found to be the root of the disasters. Morten arrived on Volcanus via the Dundundun Dimension Warp when he was four years old. He is additionally good with computers as his Swedish cousin Edvard Andersson, who is proficient with computer coding, taught him some related skills. In The Bully TV series he is voiced by Bert Ahlberg, who is also Edvard and Jonas Andersson's voice actor. Relationships Family Morten's cousins living nearby are Edvard Andersson from Sweden, Bjørn Henriksen from Denmark and Svörfuður Hilmarsson from Iceland. Other cousins who have moved back to their home countries are Norwegian Agner Riis, Swedish Max Cederblom, Danish Leo Jespersen and Faroese Bjørgheðin Sigurdarson; all four of these left Pedia after being expelled from Colham High School for constantly complaining that they wouldn't be as strict in their countries of origin. Morten is highly protective of all his cousins, particularly Edvard. He is also waiting for Agner to get in touch with him again. Rivalry with Ärnesti Morten has formed a strong rivalry with Ärnesti Jukanpoika since an August 2014 incident; Ärnesti deliberately drove his moped into Edvard Andersson, leaving the latter with a physical disability for some time. The next day, Morten's enragement led him to beat up Ärnesti, and the latter's Estonian friend Maarjo Mägi has been mean to Morten and his cousins from that day onwards. Other relationships It was revealed in Harry Smith's Disastrous Date that Morten has an also-Norwegian girlfriend called Asbjørg Fjelde, who he has known for three years. In that episode, he reeled out Harry and Zoe Kennedy's spaghetti and dropped it on the floor, causing Zoe to break up with Harry as she thought it was him. In the upcoming video game The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists, it is revealed that Morten and Asbjørg are married in the future and have a daughter called Hildebjørg Larsen. Morten was initially on neutral terms with Harry, though this relationship has improved since the events in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. Harry even offered him a position as a fort sentry in The Black Foot Gang, however he declined in favour of protecting his cousins from Ärnesti and Maarjo's terrifying behaviour. He is also friendly with Patrick McCrae, Dylan Cook, Isabelle Drakenberg and Akköz Gündoğan. Appearances *Harry Smith Takes a Shortcut *Harry Smith's Bus Journey of Doom *Harry Smith and his Bucket Full of Sick *Harry Smith and the Solar Eclipse *Harry Smith's Disastrous Date *Harry Smith and the Football Fiend (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith: Easter Egg Thief *Harry Smith's Fairy Dance *Screw You, Harry Smith! (appears in a flashback Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith's New Idol *Harry Smith's Depression (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Runs Away (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Says Goodbye *The New Girl in 3F *The Destruction of Caleb McKinnon's Fat Scooter *Harry Smith's Christmas (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Watches King Pooey *Harry Smith's Heist *Harry Smith Finishes School *Harry Smith's Secret Surprise *Harry Smith's Boxing Match *Happy Birthday Freya Video game appearances Morten will be a main character in the upcoming video game The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. He and his cousins will team up with Harry Smith's club The Black Foot Gang to overthrow a future conformist ruler called Queen Narciss, hence saving himself and his cousins and friends from otherwise imminent peril. Morten can use his fishing rod to reel out objects from some distance away and trip up enemies. In battle, he will appear as a very powerful fighter, however with poor defensive abilities. Morten will also appear in the upcoming kart racing game The Bully: Super Kart GP. He will be a member of the heavy weight class with his own kart called the Norsk Snowplough; this is the heaviest vehicle in the game with high off-road and its other stats are overall balanced. He will make an appearance as a playable racer in The Bully: Board Race and he will appear as a fighter in The Bully: Wrestling Match. Category:Characters of foreign descent Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Colham College students Category:Protagonists